Magic's Blessing
by LunaScreech-Owl
Summary: Voldomort has returned within a decade of Harry returning to the wizarding world. Therefore, Magic has won the bet against her twin brother's Life and Death. The dead return and are ready to give the world hell! And bring some happiness to those they left behind. Cannon pairings.


**AUTHORS NOTE: **_**okay, so this is the first fanfiction I really feel motivated to write at the moment, and the first one I'm publishing. So, here it is; tell me what you think. I'm hoping I'll have the next chapter up soon. **_

_**-Luna :)**_

PROLOGUE THE DREAM- A FAIR WARNING

Harry James Potter slept none so soundly in his pitiful excuse for a bed in the smallest bedroom at number four Privit Drive. He was back for the summer after a terrible ending to his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Tri-Wizard Tournimante had ended with the death of Cedric Diggory and the rebirth of Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldomort. It was this memory that now haunted Harry and soaked his mind into never-ending nightmares of that night not two weeks ago, the dome had appeared and Harry was once again with the shadows of his parents when the nightmare was interrupted and Harry found himself in a sea of fog. He scanned his surroundings and held his wand at the ready, "You can put that away, you know?" came a soft female voice. Harry whipped around and found himself face-to-face with a woman with golden brown hair, crystal blue eyes and a soft smile on her face.

"Who are you?" he asked not so successfully keeping the panic out of his voice and didn't lower his wand.

Her smile faltered a little, "child of my blessing, do you mean to tell me that you don't know who I am?" Harry shook his head and she sighed, "my dear, I am Magic."

"You mean a witch?" Harry asked puzzled, and his arm started to hurt from holding his wand up but he didn't dare lower it.

"No. I mean I am Magic, though you may call me 'Magie'(A/N Pronounced with a long a. M-a-gee). I am the power inside you and every witch, wizard, and creature. I am the daughter of Light and Dark, granddaughter to Time, Space, Fate and Destiny, sister to my brothers Life and Death, and my sisters Love and Hate, and mother to Mericle. You my dear are a child of my blessing and the blessing of my sister, Love; and I have come to you to share a warning." her smile was fully returned and Harry couldn't help but feel a sense of dread.

"What kind of warning?"

"The best, have a seat." and Magie indicated her hand to a chair that had appeared behind him. Harry started to relax slightly, she showed no signs of wanting to cause him harm but he still didn't put his wand away.

"As you know, and I am deeply sorry about this, Tommy has returned to full power." Harry nodded his head fixing a 'well duah' look on his face. "But what you don't know is that it is a _good _thing. Please, let me finish." Harry opened his mouth to argue and accuse her of loosing her mind. The being of Magic or no, she was wrong. "When you and your mother defeated him the first time and he evaded my brother, Death, I made a bet with him, and my brother Life. Twins nastier than the Prweitt twins I tell you but very entertaining. Having known what Tommy made, I bet my brothers that he would return to Life's domain within the time-span of a decade when you returned to live among others that carry my blessing, what you call 'The Wizarding World' and I am happy to say I won, so my brothers owe me." Harry said nothing and was really just waiting for her to get to the point. "What they owe me is the lives of those whom Tommy has destroyed. Within twenty-four hours, the lives of Gidian and Fabian Prweitt, Marline Mckinnin, Adam and Mary Bones, Regulus Black, Cedric Diggory and James and Lily Potter will return to Life from the realm of the Dead."

Harry sat there in a state of shock. This _had _to be a dream. Dumbledore said nothing could return life to the dead. Sensing his shock Magie eased back and continued with her explanations of what he needed to know. "Harry, I know your in a state of shock and don't want to believe me but it is true, you're only the first of the people I felt I should visit tonight so listen carefully because I cannot linger long." She had his full attention.

"At this point, you know very little about what you should. You once asked Dumbledore 'Why, why did he come after you when you were little more than a year old' a wise question. One that he should have answered. Before you were born, there was a proficy made that a child born at the end of July to those who evaded him three times, it said that 'The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he would have power that the Dark Lord knew not and that neither could live while the other survived' You, Harry, are the one that he chose to 'mark as his equal' Tommy only has knowledge of the first part of the proficy and it could have either pertained to you or to your friend Nevile.

"But he chose you, it is a great burden to bare and is why Albus did not tell you, he wanted to spare your childhood having not known that you never really had one. Tommy took your blood when he did the ritual so the protection that was left by your mother runs through his veins as well and is why he can touch you, but also why you cannot die while he lives.

"There is a truly evil part of my power that he chose to tap and warp, I will let you know now that I am neither ligh nor dark. I am both because I am the daughter of both, because nature is both and that creates balance. But I am not evil, and I am sad to say that once my blessing is given it cannot be taken away, and it passes down as a gift from that point on until it runs out.

"Tommy has created what others call 'Horcruxes' I call them 'abominations'. They are items in which one has split their soul and hidden it in an object which is why he did not entire Death's realm when the curse backfired in order to make them one has to commit the ultimate evil. one has to kill for pleasure and with the intent to kill. He made seven, and one you have already destroyed."

"I did?" Harry had been silent throughout her monologue and was egarly absorbing the information she had to offer him much like Hermione did whenever she ventured into the library.

"You did. You remember that diary that Lucius Malfoy slipped to Ginny Weasley her first year?" Harry nodded and then it dawned on him.

"That was a Horcurx?"

"Yes it was, and you are very lucky that it was a Basilisk down in Salazar's chamber. Basilisk venom is one of the only ways to destroy a Horcrux. He wasn't very happy you killed his pet by the way, but he understands why you did and is grateful that she cannot be used by anyone else hoping to crupt his name.

"But that is a story for another time. In the upcoming year, you will begin to have dreams about walking down a hall in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic building. Ignore these dreams, You and Tommy have a direct connection through that scar and what he dwells on so will you, when his mood changes so will yours and often times you will feel what he is feeling, but it's a two-way street; and you can send the annoyances right back at him. Stay close to your friends, keep your love for everyone in your heart and DO NOT push them away. They are your greatest gift and best defense against the oncoming attacks. Do you understand?" Harry nodded. "Good, with any luck your relatives will be getting their just desserts, curticy of your mother, by the end of the week. When you see her, be sure to give her a big hug, alright?" Harry nodded again and Magie smiled, "They know everything by the way, they've been watching and they're very proud of you."

"Why are so few people coming back? I mean I'm excited, and happy about my parents but why isn't everyone who died in the first war coming back?"

Magie sighed, "You have to understand, Harry, that Death's realm isn't as dark and dreadful as everyone makes it out to be. It is a truly wonderful place, blissful and happy everyone will end up there eventually, but the offer to come back was made to few people and many didn't want to leave the Prwitts are coming back for their sister and their niece and nephews, the Bones' for their daughter Susan, Cedric for his parents and for Cho, Regulus and Marline for Sirius and James and Lily for you. They hate seeing you all suffer and love you enough to where they won't mind coming back because they'll be doing it for all of you, my sister Love is very powerful and really knows how to motivate people, and Mericle will be visiting Frank and Alice Longbottom soon so it should be a happy day tomorrow indeed. Speaking of my sister, she asked me to give you a message. Do yourself, and your happiness a favor and get to know Ginny Weasley. You two were made for each other." Magie smiled at the slack-jawed look on his face and stood. "I must now take my leave, the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix is tomorrow and everyone who's on my list needs to know by then. It'll be a great prank." Magie stood and kissed the top of Harry's head before turning to leave.

"Wait! I have so many questions, What is the 'Order of the Phoenix' What time is my mum coming and what do you mean Ginny and I are 'Made for eachother'?"

Magie laughed "If I told you that would take out half the fun. I'll see you soon, Harry. Keep your chin up." and with that she was gone. Harry stared blankly into the fog after her and shook his head. When he woke-up he glanced at the alarm clock that read 2:45 AM Harry sighed and sat-up. Was any of it real? Are his parents really coming back? Or was it all just a wonderful dream?

Putting on his glasses Harry gazed out the window before his eyes shifted around the room, there was a note that sat on his desk, gingerly he picked it up. It read

"Remember Keep your chin up! -Magie"

Harry smiled, it wasn't just a dream! His parents would be coming for him soon!


End file.
